


Baby it's cold outside

by Mcbutter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, F/M, Fluff, I work in retail so I hear this song everyday, Short Christmas story, Small fluff, Something I thought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: I work in retail, so right now all I hear is Christmas music, and when I hear "Baby it's cold outside" I just seem to imagine Nick singing it with Sole, so I wrote it. Short, sweet, and to the point. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas! <3





	

Nora rubbed her eyes, then looked to her pip-boy, had it really been that late? It seemed like only a short while ago Ellie had told Nick she was going home for the night. She leaned back against the chair, stretching her arms out, her body becoming slightly stiff from sitting in one place for so long. 

"Gettin' late, isn't it."

Nicks voice almost made her jump, he had been so silent this whole time. The only reason she still knew he was there was from the light hum his processors made. 

She rubbed her soar neck. "Yeah, I should get going, we have just as much work to do tomorrow."

She stood and grabbed her coat from the rack. 

"You sure you don't just want to stay here?" Nick asked, standing as well. "Travis has been broadcasting a horrible storm all day, says it's bad out there." He put away his paperwork in the file cabinet. "This will be your first winter here, by the way, and they are much worse than the old Boston's."

"I'll be fine Nick, I'm just going to Homeplate. How hard can that be?" She gave a short chuckle. 

"You know you're always welcomed here, and I don't use my bed any way." Nick pressed on, lighting a cigarette.

"Nick, I really can't stay." Nora smiled, slipping on her coat. 

Nick had a mischievous look in his eye, and the corner of his mouth raised slightly. "Baby it's cold outside." He replied. 

Nora stopped at the door. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She hadn't heard that song in more than 200 years. 

"I've got to go away." She decided to test it. 

"Baby, it's cold outside." Nick replied, taking a step closer. 

She was right. "This evening has been-"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." Nick continued.

"So very nice." Bonnie smiled. 

Nick took her hand in his good one. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"My mother will start to worry." 

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Nora looked away to hide her blush.

She couldn't believe they were doing this, yet she couldn't stop herself either. "Father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Nick chuckled lightly. 

"So really I'd better scurry." She took her hand back from him and stepped closer to the door.  
"Beautiful, please don't hurry." Nick pressed a hand against the door to prevent her from opening it. 

"Maybe just a half a drink more." Nora shrugged, smiling up at him. 

Nick smiled back, motioning towards the room. "Put some records on while I pour."

"The neighbors might think." Nora leaned against his desk while Nick poured them both a glass of moonshine. 

"Baby, it's bad out there." Nick continued, handing her glass to her. 

She took a sip. "Say, what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Nick's eyes were focused on hers. 

Nora's face started to feel hot. "To break this spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Nick stepped closer. 

"I ought to say no, no, no." Nora looked to the floor, shaking her head. 

"Mind if I move in closer?" Nick took another step. 

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Nora shrugged, looking back up to him with another smile. 

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Nick chuckled. 

"I really can't stay." 

"Baby don't hold out." Nick took her hands in his again, starting a slow waltz with her. 

They both smile together. "Ah, but it's cold outside."

They dance for awhile, Nora unable to look him in the face without hers going as red as a tato.

"My sister will be suspicious." She continued softly. 

"Gosh your lips look delicious." Nick lightly brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. 

"My brother will be there at the door." The words came out as a slight gasp. 

"Waves upon a tropical shore." Nick smiled, his eyes seemed to shine even brighter. 

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious." Nora continued, almost fainting in shock when Nick leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Gosh your lips are delicious." He whispered against them. 

It took Nora a moment to collect herself afterwards, her legs almost giving out on her. 

She took a few breaths, her face hotter than ever. "But maybe just a cigarette more." 

"Never such a blizzard before." Nick smirked, his good hand stroking her cheek. 

"I've got to get home." She tugged at his arm. 

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there." Nick gave a worried look. 

"Say, lend me your coat." Nora pulled at his collar of his trench coat. 

"It's up to your knees out there." Nick shoock his head at her. 

"You've really been grand." She smiled. 

"Thrill when you touch my hand." Nick took her hand again. 

"Why don't you see." Nora interlocked their fingers. 

"How can you do this thing to me?" Nicks voice was low. 

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." She motioned at the radio.

"Think of my life long sorrow." Nick shrugged. 

"At least there will be plenty implied." She meant as in Piper.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." Nicks face dropped at the lyrics. 

"I really can't stay." Nora kissed his cheek to cheer him back up. 

"Get over that hold out." Nick smiled back. 

He wrapped his arm around her back and brought her in closer, their chests pressing against each other. 

They both began to dance again, their words in unison. "Ah, but it's cold outside. Oh, baby, it's cold outside."

His other hand slipped under her chin, bringing her face up to kiss her tenderly again. 

"Oh, baby, it's cold outside." He whispered against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope yours is a good one <3


End file.
